A depilation apparatus of the kind mentioned in the opening paragraph is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,902. The depilation member of the known depilation apparatus is provided with a number of pinching discs fastened on a drive shaft and a number of pinching plates arranged between the pinching discs and fastened on an auxiliary shaft which is coupled to the pinching discs so as to rotate along with them and which can be shifted parallel to the drive shaft. During rotation of the pinching discs, the pinching plates are clamped against the pinching discs through shifting of the auxiliary shaft, so that hairs present between the pinching discs and the pinching plates are held and pulled from the skin under rotation of the pinching discs and the pinching plates.
A disadvantage of the known depilation apparatus is that the process of pulling the hairs from the skin is a painful one.